Linesmen working on high power electric lines have to be extremely careful not to come in contact with any of the electric wires. Many devices and schemes have been used and are in existence to help the linesmen to avoid any contact with high powered wires. It is known that some type of rubber blankets are hung over the wires in the vicinity where the linesmen are working. However, in come instances, contact must be made with the wires to install connectors that require bolts and nuts. The tool for this operation is known to be a ratchet tool having the requisite sockets on either side. However this tool, when originally manufactured, is not insulated and the linesmen wear either insulating gloves, or they place an insulating tube over the handle or they just wrap electrically insulating tape around the handle. In any event any of the above procedures are apt to malfunction or fail which would endanger the lives of the linesmen.